Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to the field of vision treatment, and in particular encompass systems and methods for simulating random human eyes for use in evaluating aspects of treatment in refractive surgery or other therapeutic vision modalities.
Various eye models have been proposed to simulate vision characteristics of the eye, or to predict the effect of certain vision treatments. Although such techniques may be helpful in advancing the state of patient eye care, still further improvements are desired. Embodiments of the present invention address these and other outstanding needs.